Canada and Warsaw, Poland
Canada and Warsaw, Poland is the seventh episode of the second season of Laff-a-Lympics, the twenty-third episode overall. Premise Insert details here. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Contests *Canada * Get Your Man Contest * Yogis: Cindy Bear (tie for first) * Scoobys: Taffy Dare (tie for first) * Rottens: Daisy Mayhem (0, for catching Mumbly) * Dog Sled Racing * Yogis: Quick Draw McGraw (1st) * Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo (2nd) * Rotten: Dread Baron (3rd) * Warsaw, Poland * Freestyle Pole Vault Contest * Rotten: Mr. Creepley (1st) * Scoobys: Scooby-Dum (2nd) * Yogis: Huckleberry Hound (3rd) * Pogo Stick Racing * Yogi: Pixie (1st) * Scooby: Babu (2nd) * Rottens: Mumbly (3rd) * Final Score * Yogis: 100 (Gold) * Scoobys: 70 (Sliver) * Rottens: 45 (Bronze) Locations * Canada * Artic Circle * Warsaw, Poland ** Palace of Science and Culture ** Vistula River ** Warsaw University ** Krasinski Palace Notes/trivia * Absences (it should be noted however that presumably these are mistakes and from an in-universe perspective they likely would be there): ** This is the seventh appearance of Cindy Bear. She only appears three times, when she participates in the "get your man" contest, at the start of the second part of the episode in Warsaw just as the announcer gives a recap of the scores, and at the announcement of the pogo stick contest (which is just the previous scene repeated). ** Shaggy only appears in the dog sled race. ** Speed Buggy. * Dread Baron and Mr. Creepley both call Mildew, "Mildred". Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the contestants for the dog sled race are announced, each team's signs include an apostrophe, for example the Scoobys' is the "Scooby's". * When the Scoobys and Yogis finish the aforementioned race, the latter's sign includes an "e". Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Members of each team disappear and reappear randomly. The following is a list of these occurrences (not counting the aforementioned absences): ** When each contestant for the "get your man" contest is introduced, their respective teams are behind them, missing the following members: Grape Ape from the Yogis, Brenda from the Scoobys, and Magic Rabbit, Orful Octopus, Mrs. Creepley, and Sooey Pig from the Rottens. In the next scene, a quick view of all the teams has them return except for Grape Ape. * Perhaps as a joke, the "get your man" contest doesn't actually have a man, but a robot version of Mumbly. * Captain Caveman stands next to Taffy when she is announced for the "get your man" contest, seemingly to assist her (as do the others have help, although with their pets), but is absent when it begins. * A close-up of Dread Baron frozen in a block of ice, shows his reins floating in mid-air and not attached to the Abominable Snowpuppy. * Just before the recap of the scores at the beginning of the second half of the episode in Warsaw, the scene shows all the teams in static, except for Mr. Jinks and Yogi who are waving one arm. * When announcing the pogo contest, it sounds like Mumbly is called Muttley. Muttley is not present in this show. Home media * TBA Quotes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes Category:Episodes